Nemesis Returns
Plot On a road outside Charlotte, a frog hops out from the forest, and tries to get across the road. A purple bolt of lightning blazes down from the sky, and hits the ground, killing the frog. A swirl of purple light illuminates the night, and a figure is seen inside. The light fades, the figure being revealed as Nemevoc. He glances down at his wrist, bearing a new Negafinity. (Nemevoc): It worked? My intellect seems far greater than anticipated. Now to find Bowman. We have unfinished business. End Scene A large, red, bulky, robot punches at Tomahawk, who kicks it in the "face" knocking it back. Mana bullets rain down on the robot, as it recovers from Tomahawk's attack. It shifts its hand into a cannon and fires it at Gwen. Gwen creates a mana barrier, blocking the attack. Tomahawk leaps forward and thrusts his arms at the robot, the blades on his arms slicing it's armor. Tomahawk smirks, but it fades when the robot repairs itself. (Tomahawk): This thing's gonna be hard to beat. (Gwen): (lowering down next to him) You said it. The robot fires its cannon at Tomahawk, who dodges then quickly jumps up. Tomahawk spins while falling towards the robot. The robot is tossed back by Tomahawk's attack, but quickly recovers. Tomahawk hits the Infinity as it appears, and changes to Spit Ball. (Spit Ball): I've got a plan, but you have to get it open. Gwen nods, then the two of them rush the robot. It shifts its cannon into a revolver and fires at them, but they dodge. Gwen swings her arm, slicing the robot's armor open with a mana blade. Spit Ball quickly launches a stream of plasma into the cracked armor. The robot repairs its damaged hide, and slowly approaches Spit Ball. (Spit Ball): Stay back, Tin-man! (his eyes flash green as he detonates the plasma, destroying the robot) Gwen creates a mana sphere around the inner core of the robot's body. Spit Ball reverts, and Bryce walks over to Gwen. (Bryce): Way to go, partner. (Gwen): Thanks. I figured there was a reason it kept regenerating. (Bryce): Same, but I didn't think you could just cut it off like that. An Agent's ship lands nearby, and Max steps off the ramp. He walks over to Gwen and Bryce, and takes the core from Gwen. (Max): Thanks, you two. We couldn't have done this without you. (Bryce): Well, you could. (Gwen): Don't be such a smart-butt. (Bryce): Sorry, kinda my job. A device on Max's wrist beeps, and he pushes a button to answer. (Max): This is Magister Tennyson, what do you need? (Agent): (over Agent radio) Sir, there's been a report of Bryce Bowman attacking a Forever Knight castle. (Max): Forever Knights? Bryce, what did you do?! (Bryce): What are Forever Knights? (Max): What did the report say? (Agent): It says he's attacking, and they need assistance. (Max): That's impossible, Bryce is with me. (Bryce): Where did the report come from. (Agent): I'll send you the coordinates. (Bryce): (the Infinity beeps twice) Got 'em. I'll catch up with you later, Max. (activates and slams the Infinity) Jetray rockets out of the green light, and dashes westward. End Scene Jetray lands at a destroyed castle, with men in knight's armor; they have infinity symbols on their belts. Jetray reverts, and Bryce walks over to one of them, helping him up. (Bryce): Hey, what happened? (Knight): We were assaulted by the Omnitrix hero. (Bryce): I heard that, but what else? (Knight): He became a Vaxasaurian, and thrashed our stronghold. (Bryce): (looks at the Infinity) Vaxasaurian? (Infinity): Vaxasaurian DNA is currently unlocked. Referred to as "Humungousaur". (Bryce): Got it. What did he look like? (Knight): The boy, he wore a black shirt, and a white wrist watch. The Omnitrix, I presume. (Bryce): White... Uh-oh... (Knight): You've made a discovery? (Bryce): Yeah. You stay here and help your fellow Knights. I've got something to take care of. (slams the Infinity) XLR8 speeds off. (XLR8): Infinity, can I track other Omnitrixes? (Infinity): Information: Yes, shall I proceed? (XLR8): Yes. I have an Infinity to find. XLR8 is running along, when a crystal structure forms in front of him. He quickly circles around it to dodge, then runs up the structure to the top. (XLR8): Come on, Nemevoc, I know it's you. Quit hiding and face me like a man! (Diamondhead): Ha ha ha, it took you long enough to find me, even whilst using the Omnitrix's GPS. XLR8 dashes down off the structure, and faces Diamondhead. They both revert. (Bryce): I see you got your knock-off Infinity working again. (Nemevoc): Mine was never a "knock-off", but merely a disposed prototype. (Bryce): Not like there's much of a difference. (Nemevoc): Either way, my new Negafinity is far superior to your Infinity. (Bryce): I have my doubts. Bryce and Nemevoc activate their watches and slam them down. Bryce becomes a large, rocky, lizard with a short tail; and Nemevoc becomes a negative version of Atomix. (Earthshaker): Well, this one's new. (Atomix): Fortunately for me, I've used this one. (fires a missile, made of purple electricity) Earthshaker stomps the ground, creating a shockwave that stops the missile. Atomix creates a sword of electricity, and swings it at Earthshaker. Earthshaker blocks with his front legs, and then stomps the ground, sending a wave of earth at Atomix. Atomix hits the Negafinity, shifting to Overflow. Overflow whips his arm at Earthshaker, but it does no damage. Earthshaker stomps the ground with both feet, which sends a massive shockwave towards Overflow, who fails to dodge. Overflow is splattered around, but he quickly reforms and fires a water blast at Earthshaker. Earthshaker blocks the attack with his front legs, then hits the Infinity, shifting to Equinox. Equinox fires a ice blast from his ice hand, that hits Overflow, freezing him solid. (Equinox): Ha! I like how this turned out. (Overflow punches Equinox, catching him off-guard) What the heck?! (Overflow): Don't you know? Nevalians can manipulate all forms of water. (Equinox): I had not thought of that. (Overflow): (slowly becoming water again) You should really read up on your forms. (hits the Negafinity) (Humungousaur): That way, you wouldn't be defeated by me so easily! (Equinox): I'm still standin', buddy! (Humungousaur): Not for long. Humungousaur twists the rim of the Negafinity, causing the center to pop out. He hits it back in, and four spikes shoot out of it, forming an "X" pattern. A purple wave of energy flows over Humungousaur as his back grows a large shell, his hands turn into semi-rocket launchers, and his tail grows a flail on the end. His skin turns green and his chest armor becomes blue. (New Humungousaur): I'd like to introduce you to Ultimate Humungousaur! (hands shift into rocket-launchers and he fires bone-fragment missiles at Equinox) End Scene Equinox creates a wall of ice in front of him to block the attacks from Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur continues firing missiles at Equinox, who keeps his ice wall up, defending himself. Equinox jumps up on top of the ice wall, and sticks his fire arm out at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur is suddenly engulfed in explosions. Equinox hits the Infinity, shifting to Jetray who takes to the air. Jetray rains neuroshock blasts down on Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur takes the attack, flinching each time he is hit. Ultimate Humungousaur fires missiles at Jetray, who shoots them down and quickly returns to firing at Ultimate Humungousaur. Ultimate Humungousaur falls to the ground, unconscious, and reverts back to Nemevoc. Jetray lands beside him and reverts. Later.... Max is talking with Bryce, as a group of Agents are carrying Nemevoc into their ship. (Bryce): ... and then he shot missiles out of his hands! It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen. (Max): Hm... I don't know what to tell you, other than, talk to Azmuth. He should know what's going on. (Bryce): "Should." Nemevoc suddenly transforms to Jetray, and blast off into space. (Bryce): I should follow him! (activates the Infinity) (Max): Wait! (Bryce turns to him) You probably couldn't find him in time, plus you have school in the morning. (Bryce): Right... (twists the dial back, deactivating the Infinity) Another day, another victory. THE END Characters Heroes *Bryce Bowman *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villains *Nemevoc *Techadon Aliens By Bryce *Tomahawk *Spit Ball *Jetray *XLR8 *Earthshaker (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Equinox By Nemevoc *Humungousaur (2x) **Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) *Diamondhead *Atomix *Overflow *Jetray Trivia *Earthshaker makes his first appearance. *Nemevoc reveals the Ultimizer **Ultimate Humungousaur makes his first appearance *When the Infinity says: "Information: Yes, shall I proceed?" it is an allusion to a Doctor Who episode **This episode was Voyage of the Damned **The actual thing that said this were The Host Category:Episodes Category:Brywarrior Category:BBO